wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Persephone Bane
Not to be confused with alter ego, Savannah Sunshine. | birth_place = Newark, Delaware | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States | family = | spouce =Axl Willow | billed =The Seventh Circle of Hell | trainer = Jaxon Ravenclaw | website= | debut = May 4th, 2017 | retired = }} Savannah Marie Andrews '''(born March 3, 1995) is an American professional wrestler and actress currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance on their all women's brand Odyssey. She is also known for her tenure in Elite Answers Wrestling where she performed on the Empire brand under the ring name '''Savannah Sunshine.' ' Early Life TBA Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2015 - 2016) Andrews began her professional wrestling career as a backstage correspondent at Gold Coast Pro, where she was trained by Jaxon Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw saw potential in her and knew she was destined for more than carrying around a microphone all day. Her happy-go-lucky attitude and her never say die spirit kept everyone in high spirits during training. All of it paid off in late April of 2017 when she signed a contract with Elite Answers Wrestling. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017 - 2018) Andrews made her official debut on the May 4th, 2017 episode of Empire. From then until her departure in February of 2018, she made a name for herself as one of the top Babyfaces around. Some of her most notable opponents during her tenure in EAW include Aria Jaxon, Azumi Goto, Haruna Sakazaki, Consuela Rose Ava and Stephanie Matsuda. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) In March of 2018, Sunshine signed a contract with OWA. She made her debut on the April 15th edition of Kingdom, defeating Aria Jaxon in the first round of the OWA Women's Championship tournament. On the April 29th edition of Kingdom, Jaxon attacked Sunshine during her match with HENDRIX causing her to lose. Jaxon again attacked Sunshine post-match and announced they would once again face one another at Hardcore Havoc in a Falls Count Anywhere match. On the May 6th edition of Kingdom, Sunshine attacked Jaxon after her match against Diantha Moreau with a giant candy cane. The short lived feud came to a boil at Hardcore Havoc where Sunshine took the fall allowing Jaxon a major win. Over the next several months, Savannah saw dreams come true being crowned the inaugural OWA Queen of The Ring. She lost that title to Azumi Goto on September 23rd, 2018. Over the span of the next few months, Sunshine found herself in a deep despair. She had fallen into the biggest losing streak of her career before falling off the face of the earth after making a brief return at Clash of The Goddesses. She failed to win and was eliminated in quick fashion by former tag team partner, Jessica Rose. This loss weighed heavily upon Sunshine and her attitude had changed into something much darker. In February of 2019, Sunshine welcomed a new persona known as Persephone Bane. No longer the sunshine-y girl the crowd once adored, she was now something darker. Something far more sinister. Her first match back was in a losing effort against Nicole Fyre. But, that loss was soon rectified in March of 2019 when she defeated Serenity Scorpio. During the weeks leading up to her match with Scorpio, Bane found herself in the middle of chaos when she sided with Samantha Garza's team for Pluto's Gate. Other Media TBA. Personal Life Andrews currently resides in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania alongside her husband, Axl Willow, and their son, Kyler Andrews. The pair are best friends with Aria Jaxon and Aren Mstislav outside of the ring and have dubbed them the Godparents of their son. Andrews also has close bonds with Jessica Rose, Azumi Goto, Stephanie Matsuda and Nate Cage outside of the ring. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Devil's Chokehold ''(Tilt-A-Whirl Dragon Sleeper) * ''Persephone's Curse ''(Grounded Octopus Hold) * ''Darkness Reigns ''(Double Arm Lifting Facebuster) * ''Hell's Gates ''(Arm Trap Crossface) '''Signature Moves' * Stairway To Hell ''(Half Nelson Suplex) * ''Six Feet Under ''(Meteora) * ''Get F*cked ''(Gives an opponent the middle finger before nailing them with a Superkick) * ''Hellfire (Slingblade from the second turnbuckle) * Unholy Matrimony (Kisses an opponent before nailing them with a Discus Lariat) Nicknames * "Queen of The Underworld" * "Satan's Babygirl" * "Hell's Favorite Playmate" Managers * Axl Willow Entrance Themes * "Apex Predator" by Otep Championships and Accomplishments Omega Wrestling Alliance *Queen of The Ring (One time)